MattPeabody.txt
DialoguePlayerAdditional |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=00083AEF |trow=3 |before= |response=Say something. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Don't just stand there. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Well? |after= |abxy=}} MS01 |scene= |srow=2 |topic=00106C75 |trow=2 |before=CarolPeabody: Oh my god! They want Billy! |response=''{Angry}'' They won't take us Carol. At least not alive. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Stern}'' Billy, get upstairs. |after=Player Default: You can have them. Why should I risk my life? |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=8 |topic=001A4B04 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'll stand back. I don't mean any harm. |response=''{explaining his earlier aggression / Apologetic}'' This is a dangerous area. You can't be too careful. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{warning / Nervous}'' We don't have anything worth stealing, so just move along, stranger. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |topic=001A4B03 |before=Player Default: Hah! You can't stop me. |response=''{agitated / Defiant}'' Maybe I can't stop you, but I can still put a few bullets in you if you try anything. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=001A4B02 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Not very friendly, are you. |response=''{explaining his earlier aggression / Nervous}'' We've survived this long by being careful. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{warning / Nervous}'' Move along, stranger. We don't need anything you've got and we don't have anything you might want. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |topic=001A4B01 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: What are you doing out here? |response=''{a "what's the point" attitude / Somber}'' This is our home. We've lived here for... since before. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{sad / Sad}'' We lost our friends, our family, and even our son when the bombs dropped. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{making the best of a bad situation / Concerned}'' Now we just have each other. No point in going anywhere else. |after= |abxy=Y1c}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0002A724 |before=CarolPeabody: Billy? Billy! |response=''{Surprised}'' Son? Is that really you? |after=Billy: It's me. It's really me. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0002A720 |trow=2 |before=Billy: What happened to you? You're all burned up like me. |response=''{Explaining an unfortunate reality to his child / Apologetic}'' We're ghouls, Billy. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Explaining an unfortunate reality to his child / Apologetic}'' The radiation changed us. Looks like it did the same thing to you. |after=CarolPeabody: Don't worry about it, Billy. |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=11 |topic=0002A719 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm glad we found you. |response=''{Grateful}'' Here, take this. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{apologetic / Grateful}'' I wish I had more to give you, but we don't have much. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0002A718 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Thank Billy. I told him you were dead. |response=''{Somber}'' The bombs didn't kill us. Almost, but not quite. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' Please, take this. It's the least we can do. |after= |abxy=B1b}} |topic=0002A717 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: He's a good kid. |response=''{Grateful}'' Here, take this. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{apologetic / Apologetic}'' I wish I had more to give you, but we don't have much. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |topic=0002A716 |before=Player Default: So how did you end up as ghouls? |response=''{Sad}'' We didn't make it to the shelter in time. |after=CarolPeabody: The door was shutting as the bombs fell. We both must have taken a lot of radiation. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0002A714 |before=CarolPeabody: The door was shutting as the bombs fell. We both must have taken a lot of radiation. |response=''{relieved / Relieved}'' I guess we were some of the lucky ones. Most folks die instead of becoming ghouls. Must be something in both our genes. |after=Billy: So that's why you guys look like me. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0002A711 |trow=2 |before=Billy: So that's why you guys look like me. |response=''{he's not really "happy", he's smiling to reassure his child / Happy}'' Yes, Billy that's why. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Amused}'' Although it's really more why you look like us. |after=CarolPeabody: We wandered for a while, but eventually came back here. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0002A710 |before=CarolPeabody: We've been living here ever since. Not really anywhere else to go. |response=''{Grateful}'' Let me thank you. Take this. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files